Power ranges el regreso de Lord Drakkon
by infinity drago
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, criminal altamente peligroso, encarcelado en el año 3028, después de una de las batallas más sangrientas en la historia, crímenes: asesinato, robo, subyugación de sibiles, intento de obtener un artefacto capaz de controlar la realidad. A este criminal se le ha sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Tártaros, el nombre con el que es más conocido es… Lord Drakkon.


p class="MsoNormal"Izuku Midoriya, criminal altamente peligroso, encarcelado en el año 3028, después de una de las batallas más sangrientas en la historia, crímenes: asesinato, robo, subyugación de sibiles, intento de obtener un artefacto capaz de controlar la realidad. A este criminal se le ha sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Tártaros, el nombre con el que es más conocido es… Lord Drakkon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCAPITULO UNO: GUERRA EN MUFASU./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEs el año 3043, en el distrito de Mufasu, un distrito de apartamentos, que en estos momentos se ha convertido en una zona de guerra. En el lugar que hace poco fue el distrito de Mufasu ahorra no era más que una manzana llena de escombros, edificios destrozados, cuerpos de gente que estaba desmallada o en el peor de los casos estaban muertas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPorque, porque alguien destruiría un simple distrito de apartamentos, es bastante simple si lo piensas, porque, por Mufasu es la manera más simple de llegar asía el centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el objetivo del bastardo que había causado tanta destrucción, en una zona por lo general pacífica./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEn los escombros se estaba efectuando una enorme batalla, 16 guerreros con extraños trajes de colores vibrantes, estaban luchando contra horribles y deformes monstruos. Mientras que cerca de la batalla un gigantesco robot, luchaba desesperadamente contra una criatura que parresia que en vez de concentrarse en su oponente estaba intentando solo causar más destrucción./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Vamos Rangers, ese malnacido lo va a lograr, tenemos que llegar a uno de los edificios que le dan energía a la máquina. –Dijo uno de los Rangers, este utilizaba un traje negro, con puntas o pinchos blancos y con un casco con detalles de Braquiosaurio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEste Ranger estaba armado con un bastón con la ´´cabeza´´ en forma de una cabeza de un Braquiosaurio, que sostenía en la mano izquierda, pero en su mano derecha sostenía una espada corta, similar a un sable, de color blanco, en el mango de arma se encontraba una cabeza de tigre, con los colmillos abiertos y con una tiara de faraón./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-¡Son demasiados, no lo vamos a alcanzar! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! –Exclamo un Ranger con un traje azul, vasado en los antiguos samurái. El Ranger estaba utilizando una espada samurái para poder defenderse de un monstruo que lo tenía arrinconado contra una enorme roca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl Ranger negro, dio un gran salto y empezó a girar en el aire, para poder darle dos poderosos cortes en la espalda al monstruo antes de aterrizar en el suelo, para reequilibrarse y darle dos cortes más al monstruo en el pecho, ya que el ultimo se estaba dando la vuelta para enfrentarse al Ranger negro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl Ranger negro le dio una patada en el pecho a la criatura, que esta extrañamente no sintió la patada que le habían dado, eso se debe a que no era una patada, sino que el Ranger negro se estaba impulsando utilizando el cuerpo del monstruo, para poder dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo en el aire, para darle una patada inmensamente poderosa en lo que parresia la cara del monstruo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAsiendo que la criatura saliera impulsada para atrás, por varios metros, chocando contra la roca que estaba detrás de él, solo para seguir yendo de reverso, hasta que el impulso de la patada se acabó y termino aterrizando pesadamente en el suelo, para después de unos segundos explotar, no quedando nada de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl Ranger negro empezó a buscar al Ranger azul que estaba postrado de espalda a la piedra que envió volando junto al monstruo y lo encontró un par de metros a su derecha, estaba de estómago en el suelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Chico te encuentras bien. –Pregunto el Ranger mientras iba a socorrer a su compañero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-No se preocupe señor, logre saltar a la izquierda, poco después de que usted lo atacara en la espalda. –Dijo el Ranger azul con cierto aire de respeto por el Ranger que se acercaba a él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Bien, bien, como te encuentras chico. –Pregunto el Ranger de negro al de azul mientras le daba la mano para ayudar a que se pusiera de pie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Maldición. Son demasiados, no sé con, no sé con cuantos he acabado ya. Dios, Dios, ay tantos de ellos. –Dijo el de azul mientras se paraba y miraba al Ranger negro. –Estoy tan cansado, apenas y puedo mantenerme en pie, luchar contra ese monstruo consumió lo poco que me quedaba de energía. No sé cuándo más podre continuar transformado en un Power Ranger./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Tranquilízate chico, no pierdas la calma, eso solo llevara a que te maten. –Dijo el Power Ranger negro mientras miraba a sus alrededores, intentando pensar en una forma de llegar a los edificios que le daban energía a la maquina o poder sacar de la zona al Power Ranger azul./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-¡Lo tengo! –Dijo después de unos pocos segundos el Ranger negro. –Joven, cuál es tu arma./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-¡He! –Exclamo de Ranger de azul, mientras miraba al Ranger de negro. Solo para que el Ranger negro girara su cabeza, todavía con el casco puesto asía él. El Power Ranger de color azul, pudo jurar que pudo ver el ceño fruncido del guerrero frente a él, incluso con el casco puesto. –Lo lamento, el cansancio y el dolor de las heridas que he recibido esta nublando mi mente. El arma que tengo es mi catana y también puedo transformarla en mi Hydro Bow, en mi arco de guerra samurái./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Estupendo, gracias al cielo que tienes un arma de largo alcance. –Dijo el Ranger con una vos que denotaba un poco de alivio. –Bien Ranger Samurái, tengo una idea para salir de aquí. –El Power Ranger de traje negro agarro sus armas y se puso delante del Ranger azul./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Este es el plan, yo iré adelante y me encargare de los monstruos que aparezcan, mientras tanto tú te encargaras de cubrirme y de darme apoyo contra los monstruos, entiendes, tú los atacaras desde atrás. –Cuando el Ranger negro término se escullo un pequeño ruido a un par de metros delante de los dos guerreros, que rápidamente voltearon sus cabezas a la dirección del ruido, una gran cantidad de monstruos empezó a aparecer por delante de los Rangers. –Bueno chi… ¿he?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Kevin, señor mi nombre es Kevin. –Dijo el Pawer Ranger, ahora identificado como Kevin. El Blue ranger samurái, puso un disco en la empuñadura de su catana y lo hiso girar, lo que transformo su catana en el ya mencionado arco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-¡HAAAAAAAAARRR! –Rugió el Ranger negro, para empezar a correr para enfrentarse a los monstruos que aún seguían adelante, gruñendo y rugiendo preparándose para acabar con el guerrero que se aproximaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPero de la nada una gran explosión fue causada donde los monstruos estaban esperando al Ranger para matarlo, el Ranger negro con temática de dinosaurio se detuvo en seco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-¿Pero qué? –Dijo el Ranger sorprendido por la explosión repentina, mientras el miraba sorprendido no noto que en el suelo los piedras empezaban a juntarse para crear monstruos humanoides, pero estos tenían dos cabezas y tres brazos, los dos primeros estaban donde se suponía que debían estar mientras que el tercero estaba a la izquierda, salía en donde se suponía que estarían las costillas de la criatura, era más pequeño y delgado que los otros dos brazos del monstruo de rocas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Puttys. –Susurro el guerrero de negro mientras veía a los nuevos monstruos que se seguían formando del suelo y de los escombros./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-¡Mas monstruos! ¡Maldición! ¡Y ahora qué demonios asemos! –Exclamo el Samurái Ranger azul mientras miraba a los nuevos monstruos que ya habían terminado de formarse y listo para disparar con su arco a cualquier monstruo que diera un paso hacia adelante./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Kevin, no dispares, mantente quieto. –Dijo el Ranger con el traje negro mientras que sostenía con más fuerza sus dos armas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-P… Pe… pero. –Dijo Kevin mientras seguía apuntando a los monstruos. Era bastante obvio quespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanel joven Ranger, hasta cierto punto estaba sobrepasado con la situación actual./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Tranquilo, si hacemos cualquier movimiento en falso podemos considerarnos muertos Samurái blue. –Intento tranquilizar el Ranger de negro mientras miraba a su alrededor y rezaba para sus adentros que estos nuevos monstruos siguieran bajo el servicio de su antigua maestra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDe la nada el Putty más grande y horrible dio un ensordecedor chillido que sobresalto a los dos Ranger que rápidamente dirigieron sus miradas asía el, la enorme criatura empezó a moverse pero no se dirigía asía los Ranger sino asía los otros monstruos que estaban delante de ellos, para empezar a atacarlos con sus poderosos brazos, lo que causo que los otros Puttys de menor tamaño se abalanzaran contra los otros monstruos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-¿Pero qué demonios? –Pregunto el Blue Ranger mientras miraba la escena que estaba enfrente de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMientras los dos guerreros miraban a los Puttys luchar contra los otros monstruos, desde detrás de los dos Ranger aparecieron dando un salto doble siete nuevas figuras que al aterrizar hicieron un pequeño ruido, lo que alerto a los dos Rangers./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-¡POWER RANGER FUERZA DE TIEMPO! –Gritaron los seis de los siete nuevos guerreros mientras sacaban sus Chrono Blasters y apuntaban a los monstruos que seguían peleando contra los Puttys./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl séptimo nuevo guerrero que apareció se acercó rápidamente al samurái ranger, mientras este caía al suelo ya superado por el cansancio y las heridas causadas por los monstruos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-¿Estas bien muchacho? –Pregunto el Ranger cuyo traje era negro y gris con un gran cien en rojo en el pecho, en el casco tenía el visor en forma de lentes de diamante, los ´´lentes´´ son de un color negro para no permitir que los demás vean su rostro, algo que comparten TODOS los Power Rangers, lo último resaltante en su atuendo seria que en el casco a los costados tenia enormes orejas con forma de triángulo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hola capitán Doggie. –Dijo nuestro protagonista mientras se acercaba al Ranger ahora identificado como Doggie, que estaba recogiendo del brazo al samurái Ranger. – ¿Dónde estabas? Vi al equipo Ranger S.P.D entrar a la batalla junto con nosotros./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Me quede atrás dirigiendo a mis soldados de la S.P.D para que pusieran una barrera de fuego alrededor de Mufasu, para que los monstruos no escaparan. –Dijo Doggie mientras ponía el brazo del samurái Ranger sobre su espalda y lo sujetaba con su mano izquierda, para poder sujetar con el brazo derecho en las costillas al Ranger samurái azul. –Cuando la barrera estaba lista y estaba listo para meterme en lo que quedaba de Mufasu, empezaron a aparecer los monstruos, eran demasiados, aparecieron ola tras ola, casi parecía un ataque planeado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Hay es donde aparecemos nosotros. –Dijo un Ranger con un traje completamente rojo excepto por los hombros tenía en forma de triángulo invertido una parte blanca, que era cruzada por una flecha de color rojo. La parte trasera hasta la barbilla era roja al igual que el resto del traje, la parte delantera que cubría los ojos y la frente es de color negro y en el medio pasaba una flecha carmesí al igual que en el pecho. –Cuando nos enteramos de lo que estaba sucediendo en nuestra central nos dirigimos lo más rápido posible hacia acá, pero unos Cyclobots nos frenaron por un rato./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Lo extraño era que los Cyclobots no estaban solos, los acompañaban diferentes monstruos, es como si intentaran evitar que nosotros llegáramos al portal del tiempo, ¿pero porque quieran detener específicamente a nosotros? –Dijo la Ranger Rosa mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla, en una pose pensativa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Creo que fue porque nuestro equipo es el que tiene más conocimiento sobre el portal del tiempo, además de que sabemos encenderlo y apagarlo cuando nos plazca y conocemos el procedimiento de apagado de emergencia. –Teorizo el Ranger con el traje de color esmeralda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTodos miraron al Ranger de verde, lo que había dicho tenía mucho sentido, si ese era el caso el bastardo que causo esto, tenía todo planeado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Bueno a lo que iba. Nos encargamos de los Cyclobots y sus amigo lo más rápido que pudimos, luego nos dirigimos acá, donde nos encontramos con la barricada de la S.P.D y con el señor Anubis que en esos momentos estaba luchando con una gran horda de monstruos junto a sus hombres. –Continúo el Red Ranger fuerza de tiempo. –Y lo ayudamos a destruir a los monstruos. Cuando todo termino, él se nos acercó y nos dijo que no había podido entrar al campo de batalla porque las constantes olas de monstruos lo obligaban a quedarse a proteger a sus soldados./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Así que decidimos entrar los siete, luego de ingresar a la zona de guerra empezamos a luchar contra los monstruos, mientras avanzábamos prácticamente a paso de tortuga, en medio de una trifulca con unos monstruos escuchamos un fuerte grito que provenía de aquí, pensamos que sería un civil o un Ranger que estaba luchando contra los monstruos. –Dijo la Yellow Ranger. –Bien parece que tomamos la decisión correcta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Sí. –Dijo el Ranger con el traje de color negro, mientras su mirada se dirigía al campo de batalla que estaba delante de él y estrujaba su cerebro para pensar en un plan para llegar a los reactores de energía del portal temporal. –Lo tengo. Anubis tendrás que volver con tus hombres, necesito que lleves al joven Kevin a un lugar seguro, Quantum Ranger, iras como escolta para Anubis, mientras tanto los demás, tenemos que llegar…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLa explicación del plan se detuvo de repente cuando el Ranger girando su cabeza para mirar a todos, noto algo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Hoo, no, ese maldito desgraciado lo logro, bastardo asqueroso cuando esto termine yo mismo lo matare. –Dijo una nueva vos, cuya ira iba aumentando con cada palabra que decía. Cuando los Rangers en conjunto giraron sus cabezas asía la dirección de la vos, la mayoría de ellos dio un saltito de asombro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA varios centímetros del suelo la espada de color blanco con cabeza de tigre, estaba flotando mientras que miraba atentamente asía adelante, asía el portal temporal./p 


End file.
